


Friends in MIB

by ComicsCorner



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black International
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, H/M Hints, Molly Makes a New Friend, New Boss - Freeform, New London Branch Head, Partnership, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: The London Branch of MiB is finally getting a new head after the loss of T in Paris. When M goes out for Coffee with her new boss she comes to the realization that she is in need of a friend at work (Specifically the female variety.)





	Friends in MIB

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Summary is crappy, but it's a cute story....I hope

Agent M learned fast and the hard way that saving the world is officially a part of her job description. Her adrenaline levels had never been pushed that hard in the span of only a few days before. Even now she still felt like she was riding the high. It had taken her a moment to remind herself that the danger had come and gone and life moved on. Normalcy continued and it was back to business as usual. After saving the world from the Hive and her spontaneous road trip with her partner, M walked into the office that Monday morning with a new feeling of assurance in herself. M’s first week at MIB had been a career-making one, no doubt about that. It seemed like the entire office had been in a buzz over her and H’s heroics in Paris. Things that she hadn’t believed she was capable of at the time.

The personal time she had spent with H had allowed them both deeper insight into one another then allowed for both to give the other a higher level of respect that had begun to take form when they had been trapped out in the Merzouga desert. Feelings of trust, security and…. Maybe something more than either of them wasn’t yet sure of.

But at the end of it all, they were both still here because that’s what they wanted. Opportunities hand been given and rejected by both of them. M decided to continue as a MIB Agent in London despite her orders to return to New York, she already felt a connection to the place and the people. And H surprisingly turned down the opportunity to run the London branch to keep his Agent status and keep his partnership with M. He said that he didn’t yet feel ready for such an honor and responsibility but was sure that one day he would be.

"Are you sure you don’t want to find a place in London?” He asked when he handed his partner a cup of coffee when she made her way to her desk. “Would beat the commute every morning.”  
M gave a smile while she laid out her belongings from her bag on her desk which was positioned across from H. “I’ll think about it when my lease starts to wrap up.” H seemed very pleased with that response.

There was a very melancholy feeling in the office. M wasn’t oblivious to the reason why. The bosses upstairs where assigning a new head to the London branch today which was only reminding everyone of the loss of Tee. It felt like everyone around M had been impacted or influenced in some way by him, even she and he had shared a moment when he seemed to genially care about seeing great things come from her. Made M wonder just how much of the real T was showing through that Hive disguise at the time. M had actively avoided the topic of T with H mainly not to stir up anything he most likely wasn’t ready to talk about just yet. But she had been sure to tell her partner that when he would be ready, she’d be there to listen.

Quiet whispers filled the office all of a sudden and M and H were quick to catch up on it and even quicker to realize why. “Look lovely..... lively....look lively.” H whispered to M when the two caught sight of Agent O who wasn’t alone, she was accompanied by Agent C and two more agents that M had never seen before. The other male Agent was taller than all three of his associates, his dark hair was sleeked back and had the looks of a Brian Tee type. Very serious and well composed. The woman with them was much shorter even with her heels, she had a similar figure to M’s. Her light brown hair was cut close to her scalp. A pair of dark, heavy framed glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Aspect of her looked more authoritative than others such as her posture was that of a United States president, attentive and relaxed though she didn’t look like the kind of president that would post nonsense on twitter. Soon after all O had concluded speaking with C, Agents were called to assemble near the central information desk

“Good morning.” O greeted the assembly. “I know that recent developments have led to tragedy in this department and I know that many of you are still working through this ordeal. MIB London has lost one of its very best. I knew T very well when he began his career with MIB, his dedication and good instincts are what earned him his position. T told me once that the greatest lesson he ever learned from his time with us was that everyone who stands in these halls, who wears the suit is meant to be here. The universe brought us all together for a singular purpose. The universe so rarely ever does that just for anyone and we are the ones that matter the most in that regard. T always said that if any MIB branch head couldn’t understand that than they don’t deserve to call the shots. Which is why it was crucial that we place you all in the hands of one that greatly exudes those values. An agent who has lived and breathed this organization for most of her life and has gone above and beyond to prove her resolve and dedication. Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce your new London branch head, Agent B.” The entire place broke into applause when the woman who had been walking next to O stepped forward. Everyone in the place seemed thrilled to see who their new department head is. Made sense, everyone in here knew each other longer than M ever had.

“Do you know her?” M asked H when the woman came onto the stage.

H nodded, speaking in a whisper once the applause concluded. “Worked with her and her partner a couple of times. Rumor is that Bee was raised by MIB since she was a teenager.” M’s eyes sprang open in utter shock to her partner's response. This girl had been raised by the MIB, why, how and for what purpose? Although the thought of a possible thirteen-year-old with a neuralyzer did make her crack a smile it also scared M slightly of what this girl is capable of from that early of exposer to something as classified as MIB.

The woman stepped forward to where O had motioned. It was difficult to tell if she was anxious or excited “Thank you, Agent O.” She spoke clearly then turned to face the crowd. It was now made clear that she’s a resident of London, that English accent couldn’t say otherwise. “I have such mixed feelings about standing up here today, accepting this honor. I sincerely wish that it were under much more favorable circumstances. But we are all made aware from minute one of the trials and risks that come with what we do so rarely favor us.” M softly nodded, incapable of disagreeing with that statement. “The universe brought us all together. We gave up everything we’ve ever known and will know in exchange to know what others are ignorant to.” Curiously those words resonated deep inside M. She kept replaying them over and over again in her head, her eyes then slowly trekked up to her partner who kept his eyes forward as B continued to speak. “So now I encourage all of you to live with that same passion and wonder as you move forward. Value the connections you have with one another for they are the ones who will carry on your memory when you are gone from this world. Thank you so much, I promise to make you all proud.”

Would H be the one to truly remember M when she would one day be gone? Honestly, the thought didn’t make her sad, it made her happy that it would be him over anyone else. Question was, did he think the same?

“Hey.” M jumped when she realized that she had been spacing out and H had lightly shaken her to bring her back to the present moment. “Did you hear what I said?” M thought back for only a second, noticing that she hadn’t known that he had said anything. “Bee wants to meet with the senior Agents. Won’t be long.”

“Have fun.” M waved before returning to her desk. She watched her partner ascend to B’s oval office. She could tell that this woman is expecting big things from the department the same as T. Just how much change could M come to expect?

* * *

“I meant what I said.” Bee stated as her eyes rose from her desk to meet the eyes of her senior agents. “And I promise you all that I will not see this establishment turn to ash at my feet. I can never replace T, but I can strive to continue what he started here.”

Agent W, a tall Middle Eastern man clasped his hands together. “We have nothing but confidence in you, Ma’am.”

She presented a stern deminer when she spoke. “I’ve known the majority of you for years, but that doesn’t mean that I will grant you any favors.” Her attention then turned to H. “That goes for everyone.” H gave her a soft nod, indicating that the statement was more than fair. Bee gave him a wink before addressing C. “You’ve forwarded all of T’s work to me?”

Cee nodded. “Just as you requested Ma’am.”

B gave a relaxed nod before glancing back over the paperwork on her desk. “There’s a lot to cover in order to get out of this week-long rut we’ve been in. But now with things back on track, I have no doubt we can move through it. That’s all for right now, thank you for your time and make me look good.” The group chuckled to her remark then said their goodbyes and all turned to leave B’s office to return to their work. “H, one moment please.”

The broad agent hung back, turning to face Bee. “Watchya got Boss?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to speak with your new partner. Could you send her up here?”

H shook his head. “Not a problem.” He turned to leave but quickly snapped back to face his Boss. Showing a hint of concern for his partner and what Bee wanted with her "May I asked why?" Bee gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Relax, I'll bring her back in one piece."

* * *

M impatiently tapped the end of her pen against her desk as she tried to decide if the pronouns in one of the many alien dialects she had been studying were feminine or masculine. “It’s like high school Spanish all over again.” She muttered under her breath. She had been practicing this for days, but this one word was causing her mind to blank.

“You’re in trouble.” H teased when he returned to partners desk.

She would have been slightly annoyed for his distracting her, but she finds the distraction rather satisfying, if he had an assignment for them it would be a nice way to take her mind away from the problem. “What are you yammering about?”

“Boss wants to see you.” He folded his hands behind his back and hung his head. “So sad. You might be the very first agent ever to be fired within their first week.”

M playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re such a liar. And you’d have fought to keep me here if that were the case.”

“Very true.”

M rose from her seat, redoing the button on her jacket. “What did she say she wanted?”

H shrugged. “Not sure, I’m just the messenger.”

“Alright, call me if there are any issues.”

“Don’t worry your things will be packed up when you get back.”

M glared at him almost lovingly as she began to make her way to Bee’s office. “You’re the worst.” M knew that she couldn’t possibly be in trouble for anything she had proven herself to be nothing but efficient, but there was still this feeling of deep uncertainty. But she held her composure, standing straight and tall when she was then permitted into the office. “You wanted to see me, Sir….. Ma’am?” She couldn’t believe that she had just said that. She was mentally kicking herself in the ass for that.

This woman looked as though she could kill anyone with just a look. H said that Bee had been practically raised by MIB, but she was still very foggy on what exactly that entailed. Raised from birth or requited into some sort of MIB boarding school from the age of four? From what she had learned there was no such school. Chills went down M’s entire body when B’s eyes met hers, but she was met with a very welcoming smile.

“Have a seat Agent.” She spoke warmly, gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of her desk. That charming smile she had carried during her speech hadn’t faded. Not even in her own office where it was expected of her to be more professional did she lose that very… loose attitude. M had to remind herself that the Men in Black are humans…mostly. They are not machines, they are allowed to be inviting, respectful and overall friendly to one another, and that’s exactly what B was doing to M, being friendly. M, after all, is still new to the department. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Bee asked when M took her seat. M had to admit that she wasn’t expecting this pleasantry. But she found that making a good impression was key so she didn’t refuse the hot tea that B was pouring into a teacup that belonged to a very elegant looking tea set. “Sugar?” B asked, setting the teapot back on the trey. M politely shook her head. “I’m sorry, But I’m out of cream.”

“Oh.” M wasn’t really sure how to reply to that, maybe someone a tad more British would? Instead, she went for a passive response. “Plain tea is just fine.” She gave a thankful nod when she took the cup that Bee handed her. The hot tea smelled so familiar, making her recall memories of when she was little and she would come back into her house on a cold, snow-filled day and would find her parents waiting with a hot drink for her.

“So, you’re the one who found us?” Bee questioned as she sat back down behind her desk, her own cup of tea in hand.

“Yes, I am.” M did her best not to sound too prideful of that fact. She didn’t want to come off as a bragging showoff. Despite the fact that she is immensely proud of the fact still didn’t give her the right to flaunt it.

“Very impressive.” Bee complimented before placing a small helping of sugar into her tea then gave the beverage a long stir. “I admire your level of dedication. You, my dear, were born for this kind of work.” The way she said that made M feel that she was more than right. But that nervousness and the heavy politeness was still making M feel uneasy.

“I’m so sorry Ma’am, but is there a reason you asked me in here?”

Bee took a pause by taking another sip of her tea before answering. “I was curious to see how you’re adjusting here. Not many Agents choose to work out of their residential jurisdiction.”

M curled her lips, setting her cup back on its decretive saucer with a gentle clang. “I can adapt quickly.” She replied, knowing that was the correct way to respond to the question. B gave a nod and pursed her lips indicating her approval. M stayed quiet when her new boss ran her hand over her desk console.

“Cee, could you come up here for a moment please?” Em’s eyes darted nervously from Bee and then to Cee when he entered the office. “I’ll be stepping out for a little while. Do you think you can handle things while I’m gone?”

Cee appeared more than eager to take on the request. “Of course, Ma’am.”

“Good Lad. Don’t move anything, I’m still getting set up in here.” B gathered her jacket and purse from the armchair closest to her office door then turned to M. “Well come on.” M made a quick effort to remove herself from her seat to follow her boss back out onto the main floor again which had returned to its usual busy nature. Many Agents were surprised to see the new head of the department leaving the office so soon in the day, but Bee only met their confusion with a smile. H locked eyes with M for only a moment before he met eyes with Bee. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing her for a little while.”

H found himself momentarily caught off guard. “N..no.” He stammered for a moment.

“Lovely.” Bee clapped. “If you require assistance with anything Vee will be more than happy to help.”

M’s wide eyes caught H’s one more time when she passed his desk with Bee. “Where are you going?” He mouthed

“I don’t know.” M mouthed back before disappearing down the stairs to the express train that she had arrived in this morning. All manner of Agents passed them as B and M waited patiently for the train to arrive. Many of them acknowledging Bee as they pass, often giving her congratulations on her new promotion, some speaking in dialects that M couldn’t even begin to guess the names of. But it looked like Bee could understand every single one of them.

“Have you done much traveling?” Bee asked when they found their seats on the train.

M was embarrassed with her answer. “My family and I only traveled within driving distance of home. Never had enough money to go anywhere internationally.”

“So, London is your very first?”

“Yeah.”

“Look at you girl. Not bad for a first few days and in that time, you saved the Earth from an intergalactic threat.”

M had forgotten about the weekend-long adrenaline high she had been on after that entire ordeal. If it was going to be like this for so much of her job, she was going to find a productive way to burn out her adrenaline faster. “Resume’s looking pretty good now.” She bit her jaw, finding what she said to be rather cringy. Surprisingly Bee gave her an honest laugh, covering her mouth in embarrassment when a snort escaped from her nose that then made M give a chuckle.

“I have to admit that when I found out that someone had actually found us, I thought the entire department had lost the plot.” She paused, her forehead crinkling. “But you learn pretty quick that MIB doesn’t make jokes about such matters…. or rarely just make jokes at all.”

M admitted that she had discovered the very same thing from minute one. Once the two women left the train and came to the busy London streets above, it dawned on M that she had not taken the time to tour around the location of her new job. She had been having too much of the office coffee instead of venturing out into the sun like a normal person for any form of caffeine. M had no idea where B was leading them, but she did appear to have some idea of where they were going. The crowded streets reminded M of New York, all forms of people flooding around going to who knows where and who cared why.

They walked down a wide street that didn’t connect to any further street. At the very end of the street stood a gate the separated the street from an array of tall trees. The entryway to the road had been blocked by a set of road bollards. On each side of the small street were a series of small restaurants and boutiques. All the establishments had a number of people within them, talking as they shared lunch or shopped around. M noticed that the Café which Bee had led them to was also a second-hand camera shop, seemed like a strange thing to combine buying camera equipment with coffee, those two things don’t naturally go together.

Over the entrance of the cafe hung a red canopy that read Camera Café. Bee politely tapped the shoulder of a gentleman taking the order of a young couple. The man wore a paisley printed button-up shirt under a black apron. The short sleeves of his shirt revealed a series of tattoos up his left and right arm. His dark eyes widened in surprise when he locked eyes with Bee. “Bee! How are you!”

“Just wonderful.” She replied hugging the gentlemen. “So good to see you.”

“Congratulations on your promotion.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Bee then turned to M. “Oliver this is my new friend M. She’s new in town.” She then whispered under her breathe. “And to my office.” M paused for a moment thinking that comment over that B had carried on to her friend. “Don’t worry, Oliver is one of us. You’d be surprised how many visitors to Earth love to take travel photos.”

“Came to Earth to escape intergalactic warfare on my planet, stayed on Earth for those exact same reasons.” Oliver and Bee seemed to laugh too hard at that joke. But the man appeared to be very pleasant company. “Regardless, it’s wonderful to meet you, M. Why don’t you ladies find a seat and I’ll be with you in just a moment.” Bee led Em to a corner table under the restaurant canopy. It would be good for them to sit out of the sun. The early afternoon was bright and warm, certainly a perfect London day and honestly, Em had no idea what to expect from Bee.

* * *

And so, it took about an hour and a half to put M at ease with B. In that time M learned that Bee is steadfast, can match her intellectually, has a multidimensional sense of humor, a big sweet tooth and a lover of vodka. That time getting to know one another was accompanied by coffee, tea, and rice pudding.

Bee snorted. “You thought MIB was associated with the FBI and the CIA?”

Em rolled her eyes, taking another spoonful of the rice pudding. “Don’t laugh, it was the best possible assumption that anyone would have had trying to find you guys.”

Bee composed herself, leaning forward in her seat. “They must have thought you were mad.”

“Told me I needed therapy.” M sighed, stirring her coffee.

A hit of shock appeared in Bee’s eyes. “Seems like what any normal person would suggest. But their ignorance is for the best that they assumed you were crazy; we don’t need anyone catching on to what is really going on.” M had admitted to herself that if all those trials and tribulations mixed with a big helping of humiliation were all to get her to this point, get her to where she is now then it has been more than worth it.

“So, who was that guy who was with you. The one who looks like he could snap my neck with his pinky.”

Bee laughed through her teeth. “That scary man is my partner V. I’ve worked with him for close to five years now. And don’t worry he always looks like he wants to break everyone he meets…. he’s very James Bond and John Wick-esk.”

Next, out of all the questions, M had asked her new boss the one she was about to ask had been on her mind since H had mentioned it. “Ok…so rumor has it that you were actually raised by the London branch…is that true?”

Bee pressed her lips together looking taken aback. “Oh…you heard that?”

M instantly regretted asking the question. The answer wasn’t any of her business, it may be possibly something that she isn’t authorized to know, but H had told her, the beautiful idiot…wait what? “I’m so sorry,” M whined. “H mentioned it to me when I asked if he knew you.”

There was a long pause of silence on Bee’s part. She stares off to the busy streets behind M, not looking upset at what had been asked by the new MIB recruit, she looked to be thinking long and hard about how to answer the question. The silence then began to become uncomfortable, but then B turned to M and smiled sincerely. “Sorry, darling. I don’t know you well enough yet to tell you that.” Guilt then began to flood through M, she had no idea what kind of feelings Bee had in regards to her upbringing and M had no idea of the details that surrounded that upbringing. How dense could she be? “Oh, don’t look so glum…this just means you’ve gotta stick around with me to get the full story.” The guilt inside M was quickly replaced with relief to hear that B wasn’t upset with her. But now hearing that response she had to know one more thing that had been on her mind since Bee had brought her out here. A question that seemed to be less personal than the one before.

M hide her mouth behind her cup of coffee as she spoke. “Can I ask you one more thing?” B nodded. “Why did you bring me out here?”

B’s eyes moved down to the table, her finger slowly tapped against the rim of her cup. “Can I be honest with you?” Em nodded her head. “this job asks a lot of those involved. For some, it can become the loneliest thing in the world. That loneliness can negatively affect people if they let it. I’ve seen it happen too many times. Just because we’re so secretive it doesn’t mean that we’re machines. All sentient life needs connections, in some form.” B looked up to M, beaming so brightly. “The truth is...” She trailed off, looking almost embarrassed to say it. “I intimidate people far too much….and I’m in need of a friend.” Surprise covered Em’s face when her boss said this. For the past two hours, M had found herself so comfortable in Bee’s company. She found her charming, witty, and funny. “Don’t get me wrong I love Vee. He’s saved my ass more times than I can count. But after what happened with T and facing the fact that even the best of us can be compromised, it’s made me see that I need to find more people I can trust. One’s who can call me out when I make the wrong call and those who will stand with me when I make the right ones”

M was speechless, completely unsure of how to take this. “But…you barely know me.”

“Sometimes the best people to trust are complete strangers.” M wasn’t sure how much of that statement was valid, but for this case, it made a perfect amount of sense. “And I feel like I’ve gotten to know you pretty well in the past two hours. Just imagine what we’ll learn about each other by the end of the week.” That was a good point she had to admit and the thing she had to admit the most was that M couldn’t deny that she was in need of a friend too. As much as she adored and valued H, having a girl friend at work would be good for her. Having someone to go to for things that she couldn’t go to her partner for was logical and it’s always beneficial to have another woman’s opinion. But most importantly she liked B and that had to be at the top of the list when making a new friend.

“If that’s your pitch for making friends, it was pretty damn convincing.”

Bee laughed, accepting how ridiculous it must have sounded. “Hey, at least I’m not boring. Things will always be interesting when I’m around”

It wasn’t long after that, that the two agents returned to the office, promising one another to meet up later. Every agent in the place was looking at the two of them wondering what they could have possibly talked about and where they could have gone. But M and B didn’t give an answer since no one asked, they just returned to their work to carry out the day. “Ahh, so you didn’t get neuralyzed.” H joked at his partner, spinning in his chair. "And you're still in one piece."

M shot him a confused glance when she returned to her desk. "What?"

"Nothing...nevermind." H cocked an eyebrow at his partner when she didn’t say anything about what had gone on between her and their boss. “So, what did you talk about with Bee?”

M gave a simple shrug. “Oh, nothing much.” M smiled brightly, looking up to her partner than up to Bee’s office. “Just had a drink with a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing much more in this series, primarily promoting H/M cause this ship is taking off and I am very much onboard.


End file.
